Charged capacitors are used to briefly supply power to circuitry in the event of a loss of power. The energy stored in the capacitors may allow the circuitry to continue to function momentarily and thus to complete at least some operations that were scheduled or in process when power was lost. The capacitors are charged up when the system powers on. Some capacitors (e.g., some polymer electrolyte devices) may draw an unexpectedly large amount of current, referred to as anomalous charging current, when being charged. Anomalous charging current may result in violation of a system's charging-current specification, tripping of upstream circuit protection, overloading and shutdown of upstream power supplies, and drooping of supply voltage.